Sirius Did It!
by Draco'sMyPimp
Summary: Sirius sends him and his four friends to when the war is over, via the ROR meeting some... interesting characters we all know and love.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/N This is AU and will be OOC **

**I don't own HP or anyone else you recognise.**

Sneaking past Filch and Peeves, the quintet of trouble makers, namely James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lilly Evans and Peter Pettigrew, made their way to the Room of Requirement, where Sirius was holding a surprise for them.

The group stood back as Sirius paced the floor, a sly smirk graced his face as a large dark wooden door appeared.

"What's in there Sirius?" Lilly asked in what the boys called her 'prefect voice' and holding her boyfriend tight.

"Something that will benefit us all" Sirius evaded, as he opened the door to his friends.

"Don't worry Lills; Pads wouldn't intentionally hurt us..." James soothed only to be cut off by a high pitched "INTENTONALLY!"

"Urm... Live a little Lilly!" Sirius sneered pushing past his friends and in through the door.

"We'd better follow, to make sure he doesn't get himself killed" Remus said after a heavy sigh, as he followed his impulsive friend. Peter stayed back looking at James for guidance.

"What do you think Lilly-flower?" James asked, ignoring his plump friend.

"We may as well follow" She sighed and headed after the two boys she saw as brothers, Sirius may be idiotic but he was still like her brother. James quickly followed with Peter right behind him- as usual.

As they entered the darkened room, Sirius beamed and ordered Peter to close the door.

"What now?" Lilly asked. To her irritation, Sirius just grinned at her.

"You'll see momentarily my dear!" he grinned some more.

As the door suddenly locked, the room began to darken further more and began spinning knocking its inhabitants to the floor...

**A/N Please review it's important to myself confidence ;)**

**And if you don't like it,, Who's forcing you to read it? **


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

**Meet and Greetings**

_**A/N Sorry I took so long to update! I just had my last exam today,, :) Please leave a review and thanks to everyone who reviewed last time!**_

A shrill scream was heard as the inhabitants of the room stood.  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER? DID YOU FOLLOW ME _AGAIN?_ WHO ARE THEY?" The angry brunette yelled as she marched towards James, "Ginny? I could expect this from _Ronald_ but you and Harry? How could you betray my trus..." she trailed of, taking a tentative step towards Lilly. "Gin? Harry? Who the bloody hell are you?" She backed away from the group, searching furiously for her wand.

"Padfoot! Where the heck are we?" James yelled, the group looked surprised as the nickname showed recognition in the young ladies face. "Sirius?" she screamed launching herself at the unsuspecting male. "How did you get here? What happened? You look so... young!" she babbled hugging him to her.

"Umm I think I may be at a disadvantage, you know my name but you are?" he asked, not trying to prise the girl of him.

"I'll explain after I call Harry" She said before looking around and launching herself at Remus.

"REMUS! Are you okay?" she repeated touching his face and arms as if to establish his presence.  
"I'm umm fine?" he replied worriedly. She walked away from the group and pulled out her wand.

"Expecto Patronum" she yelled as an otter burst from her wand she spoke softly to it "Find Harry, tell him to meet me urgently in the Room of Requirement, and I don't care _what_ he's doing with Ginny. Tell him it's _Private._" Before turning to look behind the group of people and called "Dray, you'd better get going Harry will be here soon."

"Okay 'Mione" A handsome blonde said giving the brunette a smirk before giving her a hug and quickly leaving.

"So... 'Mione" Sirius grinned.

"Hush you" she grinned "I've hexed you before, I'll hex you again!" She gasped and covered her mouth as her companions looked at her in confusion. "And I'm supposed to be the smartest witch of our generation" she muttered before conjuring up seven chairs.

She sat down and motioned for the others to as well. After a few moments of silence they all looked up in surprise as a tall dark haired boy barged in with his wand out breathing heavily.

"Mione what happened?" he asked his eyes landing on the five students in the plush red and gold chairs. "How?" he simply asked her, averting his eyes.

"That's what we need to find out. Harry meet James Potter, Lilly Pot- wait are you a Potter yet?" she asked at Lilly's head shake Hermione continued "Lilly Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and..." he breath caught in her throat and her eyes swelled with tears, she place a restraining hand on Harry as she whispered "Peter Pettigrew." They all noticed how Harry refused to look at any of the odd students for more than a second.

Hermione sat Harry next to her as she said, "well the only way to make you believe us is to show you." She closed her eyes as a pensive appeared. Hermione and Harry took turns pulling long sliver strands of memories from their minds and placing them in the large stone bowl. They braced themselves as they were pulled from their stomachs into the glittering bowl.


End file.
